


aftermath

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Social Media AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: a whole lesbian@sukisnumberonefan1:34pm@sparkyzuko it’s been a year since you revealed you’re the blue spirit. What made you decide to share your identity?Zuko@sparkyzuko1:37pm@sukisnumberonefan my father was being homophobic so I decided “fuck it I’ll be gay on main”The aftermath ofstudying the blade. Zuko is out, his father is on trial, and his family is figuring things out.
Relationships: Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Social Media AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810606
Comments: 137
Kudos: 2866





	aftermath

**blue spirit stan** _ @swordbitch  _ 9:09am  
A history of @thebluespirit / @sparkyzuko a thread: (1/?) His mother disappeared when he was 11. When he was 13, his father branded his face with an iron and he moved in with his uncle. At 16, he was officially disowned. He started his YouTube channel 10 years ago, when he 

**blue spirit stan** _ @swordbitch  _ 9:09am  
@swordbitch (2/?) would’ve been 16. No one knows when he began sword fighting. He started collabing with @thatboomerangguy 3 & 1/2 years ago, when he was 23. Some time after that, they began dating. He came out when he was 24. When he was 25 he revealed his identity, unprompted. When he was 

**blue spirit stan** _ @swordbitch  _ 9:09am  
@swordbitch (3/?) 26 he released a public statement about his father. His mother who was presumed missing suddenly came out of the woodwork to testify, his sister and uncle are not answering questions at this time, and his friends keep shutting down any questions from paparazzi.

**blue spirit stan** _ @swordbitch _ 9:09am  
@swordbitch (4/4) This is based solely off of what is public knowledge, and does not include any speculations. Mad props to Zuko for having the courage to speak up and share his story. #IStandWithZuko

* * *

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _How did you manage to find Mom?_

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ She found me. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ Are you going to testify? _

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ I don’t know. He’s still our father. _

* * *

**Aang!** _ @avataraang  _ 11:04am  
I know I’m a pacifist, but I’d throw hands with Ozai in a heartbeat. #IStandWithZuko

**Zuko** _@sparkyzuko_ 11:05am  
@avataraang I appreciate the sentiment but seeing you say “throw hands” makes me viscerally uncomfortable. It’s like hearing my uncle say “mood”

* * *

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ I don’t know if I’m ready to see my mom again. Is that bad? _

**Incoming Message from Uncle Iroh:** _ Not at all. It has been over a decade, after all. What are you most afraid of? _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ I just don’t understand how she could leave me and Azula like she did. Especially knowing what our father was like. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ I already told her I’m gay, when she first reached out. I’m not hiding it anymore and I needed her to know that I’ve already lost one parent because of who I am, I’m ok with losing another if need be. Luckily she reacted well. _

**Incoming Message from Uncle Iroh:** _ I’m proud of you, Zuko. As much as it pains me to see you in a position where you have to choose between your identity and acceptance in many places, I’m proud that you can stand and say “This is who I am” with confidence _

* * *

The trial is long and drawn out over weeks. Ozai has good lawyers, but so does Zuko - the perks of living with Iroh.

Sokka fumes over some of the comments made (“How can they accuse you of lying about your scar when it’s right there for the world to see?”) and has to reassure Zuko multiple times that he won’t pick fights on the internet (“You asked me not to, and I won’t. As much as it pains me to see these asshats talk shit about you, I respect you too much to ignore your wishes.”)

* * *

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ You never said why he took the iron to your face, you know. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ Knowing him, do you really think he needed a reason? He hated me since I was born. _

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ Zuko. Be serious. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ It was because I’m gay. _

* * *

It comes up in the trial, because of course it does. Everyone wants to know what could have warranted such a gruesome scar. The word spreads outside of the courtroom and suddenly the world makes it their business. Some people are horrified. Some people say he deserved it.

* * *

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ I should probably tell you, I’m also gay. _

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ I’m dating Mai and Ty Lee. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ Our ancestors are rolling over in their graves. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ I’m happy for you. _

**Outgoing Message from Zuko:** _ How long? _

**Incoming Message from Azula:** _ We’ve been dating for about five years now. I figured out I was gay when I was 18. _

* * *

**a whole lesbian** _ @sukisnumberonefan _ 1:34pm  
@sparkyzuko it’s been a year since you revealed you’re the blue spirit. What made you decide to share your identity?

**Zuko** _ @sparkyzuko _ 1:37pm  
@sukisnumberonefan my father was being homophobic so I decided “fuck it I’ll be gay on main”

* * *

**Suki** _@kysoshistan_ 3:43pm  
@thatboomerangguy I know I’m only your second ex girlfriend but how come I never got any poetry?

**Sokka It To ‘Em** _ @thatboomerangguy  _ 3:44pm  
@kyoshistan a haiku:  
Your name is Suki  
You kick a lot of asses  
You are very cool

**Zuko** _ @sparkyzuko  _ 3:44pm  
@thatboomerangguy @kyoshistan why haven’t I gotten any poetry?

**Katara** _ @sokkasflyingsister _ 3:44pm  
@sparkyzuko @thatboomerangguy @kyoshistan Sokka’s written entire songs about you Zuko

**Sokka It To ‘Em** _ @thatboomerangguy  _ 3:45pm  
@sokkasflyingsister @sparkyzuko @kyoshistan don’t expose me like this

* * *

**Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _ It turns out I have a half-sister? _

**Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _ Her name is Kiyi and she’s fifteen _

**Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _ Replacing me already? Rude _

**Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Sokka:** _ Wait, when was it decided that Toph and Zuko are siblings? _

**Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Toph:** _ When we first met. Keep up. _

**Outgoing Message to TEAM AVATAR from Zuko:** _ Kiyi’s a huge fan of Katara’s videos, and when she realized I’m the Blue Spirit, she begged me to introduce her. I told her I’d ask. _

**Incoming Message to TEAM AVATAR from Katara:** _ I’d love to meet her! _

* * *

**Zuko** _ @sparkyzuko _ 6:02am  
Had a dream that I was teaching @avataraang how to control fire and he kept calling me Sifu Hotman and we eventually found some dragons who taught us a dance to better control our chi

**Aang!** _ @avataraang  _ 6:07am  
@sparkyzuko Thank you for the fire lessons Sifu Hotman!

**Zuko** _ @sparkyzuko  _ 6:08am  
@avataraang do Not start with that

**Katara** _ @sokkasflyingsister  _ 6:09am  
@sparkyzuko @avataraang you brought this on yourself

* * *

**Sokka It To ‘Em** _@thatboomerangguy_ 8:07pm  
@sparkyzuko holding up a box of tea: Uncle, look! It’s the good kush!  
Uncle Iroh: This is the dollar store, how good can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a sequel solely to include a vine reference? Yeah, I did.  
> [Crow made a comic based on the vine reference at the end! Check it out, it's really good!](https://smol-angry-biromantic.tumblr.com/post/624276212935704576/i-made-a-shitty-comic-of-this-vine-and-a-scene)  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
